


生日飙车

by w_tobi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>群活抽梗：游泳场的洗澡间啪</p>
            </blockquote>





	生日飙车

【团兵】游泳场的洗澡隔间

 

事情发展到现在这个地步是埃尔文不曾预料到的。  
当他辗转碾压着那两片薄薄的嘴唇时，对方的双手正半推半就搭在他肩上，这是不是说明他也跟自己一样沉醉在这个吻里呢？  
其实并不。  
埃尔文并没有完全沉浸在这个没头没脑突如其来的亲吻当中，他的灵魂仿佛和身体一分为二擅自跑了出去，然后站在上方冷静地看着他无法控制地沉沦于此，欲望和本能驱动着四肢百骸强硬地去征战，而头脑和神经却前所未有地冷静退避，他甚至能区分开来浮在皮肤表面的哪里是水哪里是汗，但他不可否认，对方的可口程度确实对得起他的热情似火。

他其实很难形容那是一片怎样的嘴唇，柔软的、凉薄的、带着点柠檬或者香草的味道，如同一口化开在舌根与喉咙之间的慕斯，带着恰到好处的甜味，让他欲罢不能。  
对方实在太小了，他想，或许一只手就可以拎起来然后牢牢锁在墙壁与胸膛之间，于是埃尔文就这么做了，结果换来对方不满地蹬腿挣扎和敲在肩上不痛不痒的拳头，精瘦结实的小腿摩擦在腰间几乎腾起热度，跳动抽搐的肌肉更显示出其主人的紧张。  
“放我下来，混蛋。”  
啊，气势凌冽的眼睛瞪过来了，可是嘴巴红红的像是要磨破皮，脸也红红的，一点说服力都没有。  
于是埃尔文就笑，贴着被他抓住的猎物的小脸笑。

挂在猎物湿漉漉黑发上的透明水珠滴答下来，淌过坚硬的鼻梁骨、蜿蜒爬过柔软的鼻翼、沾上紧抿的双唇、最后被埃尔文舔了去，柔软灵活的舌头顺着轮廓分明的脸庞一路向上，然后坏心眼地钻进耳朵里，那只从一开始就红得要滴出血的耳朵。  
利威尔偏头想躲，可舌头太狡猾，不放过他任何一点敏感之处。  
凸起的耳骨被舌头上细小的倒钩刺撩起一片细细密密的快感，不仅如此，连内部也仿佛被探了个透彻，男人调笑的气息毫不留情地喷在他的耳朵里，宽厚的舌头如同一条小蛇不断蠕动顶到最深处，搅起一片色情的水声，几乎要挠进他的心窝，让他整个人都无法逃开一股涌向下体的热浪。

利威尔觉得自己一定硬了，这实在太羞耻了。  
更羞耻的是，他现在正一丝不挂地贴在这个男人身上。当然不是因为他是变态，而是这里是洗澡间啊！敢问有谁会在洗澡时穿衣服？  
因此他彻底暴露在对方面前，一丝一毫的反应都将如实传达。  
好在这里的游泳场洗澡间全是单人隔间，相对来说较好的密闭环境不至于暴露一些引人遐想的声音和气氛。

 

体谅到对方可能是第一次，埃尔文逗弄一阵自己的小猎物后，还是体贴地把他放了下来，万一待会儿腿抽筋就不好了。  
但这可不代表他愿意放过他。  
他重重啃上对方的脖子，痛得利威尔忍不住骂了句“操”，正想来个膝击，男人又紧接着开始吮吸亲吻方才被他咬出两排血痕的皮肤，唇齿之间摩挲着让疼痛渐渐变得酥酥痒痒，然后他稍稍用力留下一个清晰的吻痕。  
他要标记他，他要完完全全宣誓所有权。  
从脖颈、到锁骨、胸口、侧腰，埃尔文一路留下斑斑点点专属于自己的红色痕迹，最后他单膝跪地，舔上对方硬了半天的性器。

从利威尔的角度，刚好可以看见埃尔文蓝宝石般漂亮的眼睛正半眯着向上勾起，带着狡黠的得意，仿佛是为了让他可以看得更清楚，本性恶劣的男人每一次吞吐都做得缓慢又一丝不苟，还故意放大了吮吸的水声。  
被这下流举动羞得面红耳赤的利威尔索性闭上了眼睛，可是并没有什么卵用，他的每一个细胞都被男人挑逗着几乎要融化，脑海里只剩下了埃尔文那双半眯的蓝眼睛和舌面上清晰的纹理。  
未曾被这样对待过的性器在吞吐中不断累积起成倍的快感，渐渐被推向边缘的利威尔胡乱摸索着男人的肩膀希望可以找到一个着力点。  
可埃尔文偏偏不随他愿。  
他不慌不忙吐出利威尔的分身，又把目标转移到了垂在根部的两个小球上。  
如此青涩又漂亮的性器他实在舍不得只寻其乐趣之一。  
伴随着一阵轻咬舔舐后，埃尔文冷不丁突然将其中一个小球吸进嘴里，仿佛猛地抽走蛋黄的生鸡蛋，强烈的异样感毫不留情地袭来，利威尔拼命咬紧手指才勉强憋住一句呻吟，可眼角已经不受控制地泛起了晶亮。  
埃尔文瞧见那根指头上深深的牙印后决定还是先不逗他了，逗他虽然乐趣颇多，但是逗过头了，他心疼。  
照顾了一番被他欺负的小球，埃尔文的舌头来到两枚小球中间，沿着柱身下方一根凸起的青筋重重地一路舔上去，缠上龟头，吮吸干净铃口分泌的透明粘液，然后狠狠地——利威尔觉得他一定是故意的——将整个阴茎全部送进了口内，伴随着一个深喉，小猎物清晰地感受到自己的性器被紧紧压迫包裹着，灼热感让他再难抑制，颤抖着射了出来。

“舒服吗？”  
射精后的大脑一片空白，埃尔文的声音仿佛从遥远地地方传过来，缥缈虚无。  
利威尔眨眨眼，睫毛上的水珠掉了下去，这才看清自己正被对方圈在怀里。热水正从花洒下喷出来，先弹在那个比他高20多厘米的肩上，然后才落在他身上。男人担当了缓冲热水的角色，双肩被烫的一片通红。  
利威尔伸手抚上那宽阔的肩膀，勾住脖子把人拉下来交换了一个湿润的亲吻，他在对方嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

“继续。”  
“诶？”  
“我说继续，做你想做的。”

黑色眼睛坦荡荡地看进那片蓝色海洋中，埃尔文一愣，用力抱紧怀里的小人。

“不行。”  
“哈？都到这一步了你还在装什么镇定。”  
利威尔抬起膝盖蹭上男人包裹在泳裤里的大家伙，已经完完全全精神起来了，隔着上好的材质，烙铁般坚硬地抵在他身上。  
埃尔文被这一蹭惊得汗毛倒立，条件反射更加用力地抱紧利威尔。  
他的喉结似乎滚动了一下，再开口时，夹杂着水色的声音满满都是磁性和隐忍的性感。  
“不行，这里什么都没有，你会受伤的。”  
在他看不见的地方，利威尔大大地翻了个白眼。  
“少说废话，你又不是今天才想上我。

“我也不是今天才想跟你做。”

埃尔文的身体有一瞬间僵硬，然而听到下一句话时，他又不可抑制地笑出了声。

“可我真的真的不想让你受伤。”  
“我有精油。”

利威尔指了指靠近玻璃门的小小方台上，夹杂在小瓶装的沐浴液和洗发露之间，有一个宝蓝色透明瓶子，装着薰衣草味的精油。  
“你确定不会留下黑历史？”  
在对方恼羞成怒的拳头砸在脸上之前，埃尔文从善如流地自答：“不会的，相信我。”

 

虽然不是非常有信心，但临阵脱逃也不是埃尔文的作风，他拍拍对方紧致的小屁股，“转过去，手撑在墙上，弯腰，好，就这样。”  
沾满精油的手指摸索着探向那个从未被开拓的小小入口，它正毫无保留地呈现在男人面前，一下一下收缩的淡粉色褶皱仿佛在邀请他，稚嫩极了。  
强压下一口气狠狠进入到最深处的欲望，埃尔文还是希望能给对方一个美好的第一次。

 

第一根手指进入的有点困难，他缓缓推进一节一节指骨，耐心等待着肠壁由排斥逐渐接纳这份不由分说的强硬入侵，细窄的甬道慢慢对他打开了一条小小的路径。而留在外面的手指也没闲着，带着薄茧的指腹不断按压着入口处的褶皱，脆弱的皮肤受不了过硬的刺激，渐渐吞入了两根指头。  
埃尔文食指中指并用，不断旋转着向前撑开狭窄的肠道，扶在小猎物腰上的手掌可以感受到，随着他的每一分深入，对方愈加明显的颤抖。  
“疼吗？”  
利威尔摇摇头，黑色短发搭在脑后轻轻晃动。  
“那就再添一根手指喔？”  
又乖乖点头。

三根指头或许对利威尔来说负担有点重，但慢慢地也能进出顺畅了。不断刺激分泌出的肠液稀释了精油，随着埃尔文手指模拟性交的动作，甬道逐渐变得湿滑有弹性，几次抽插带出一片亮晶晶的透明水光。  
“埃、埃尔文。”  
前方的猎物小声唤他，眼角泛起的绯色和渴望不言而喻，就算他不说，埃尔文也已经差不多快到极限了，束缚在泳裤里的坚硬呼之欲出，迫不及待地想去占领、去入侵。

他抽出手指，换上自己的硕大坚挺，一点一点挤开那个小小的入口，光滑饱满的头部被小穴吸紧的那一刹那，掌心下的身体猛然绷紧，如果不是他用力卡住利威尔的腰身，恐怕这小人就要撞到墙上去了。  
有了刚刚的扩张，进入不算太艰难，湿滑的肠液帮助他缓缓推进到最深处，可利威尔抖的厉害，脊背耸起一片小小的山峰，他看不见他的表情，却能感受到他的紧张。  
“放松，利威尔，”灼热的吐息喷洒在小猎物的后背上，“乖，深呼吸。”

比想象中火热数倍的紧致甬道死死绞住他的坚硬，强忍着不顾一切抽插的欲望，埃尔文贴着他精瘦的背俯下身，叼起后颈上一小块肉又咬又舔，一只手安抚性地环紧他的腰部，另一只手滑进他两腿之间，温柔地撸动因疼痛而软下去的性器。  
利威尔慢慢调整姿态努力去迎合身后男人的需求，温暖的甬道逐渐适应了侵入身体的巨物，他抬抬屁股示意埃尔文可以继续了。

在他看不见的深蓝中，酝藏着男人炽热的欲望。

埃尔文抽动腰身开始在灼热紧致的甬道里进出，硕大的龟头一次又一次狠狠拓开狭窄的肠壁，强硬地顶到最深处。  
一波一波热浪冲刷着利威尔的小腹，电流般的快感窜向四肢末端，他感受到被握在男人手里的性器又硬了，而一想到对方尺寸客观的大家伙正深插在他的里面，热度、形状、青筋与纹理都清晰地刻在身体里，无上的喜悦与温暖又一次填满他的心间，正如他被填满的甬道一般，都是如此快乐。

当埃尔文狠狠碾过他体内的某一点时，洪水般的快感突然冲上脑顶，利威尔再也没忍住，呻吟出声，那是一声低沉的、湿润的、充满诱惑力的喘息，成功掰断了埃尔文最后一根理智。  
他掐着利威尔的腰将他翻了个身，让他面对自己，巨大的坚硬埋在火热的甬道里随着这个180度翻身强硬地转了个圈，性器与内壁间所有地方全部碾压着摩擦而过，爽得埃尔文差点爆出粗口。  
他将对方的双腿架在自己胳膊上，狠狠操干起来。  
利威尔背抵在墙上，被埃尔文顶的一句话都说不出来，炙热的坚硬每次每次都精准地朝那个腺体冲撞过去，而他只能大敞着双腿毫无保留地将自己所有的一切都呈现在对方面前，挂在埃尔文胳膊上的腿几乎要抽筋，舒服得让他的脚趾都蜷缩着去寻找对方腰上可以着力的地点。  
埃尔文是征服者，而利威尔是被征服者。  
在这场征战中，总有一方要被迫缴械投降。  
他的世界开始变得支离破碎，蓝色透明玻璃一块一块剥落下来，尾椎窜起的电流让他只剩下了诚实的欲望。  
“埃尔文，我、我要射了……”  
他胡乱摸到男人布满汗水的脸，凑过去亲吻那片丰满的嘴唇，然后就被捉住了。  
“我们一起。”

纠缠的舌头和纠缠的下体同时发出不辨明晰的水声，达到高潮瞬间，他们只能看见彼此眼中的自己。

 

释放过后的利威尔趴在埃尔文怀里平复着呼吸，虽然很丢脸不想承认，但他确实已经到了极限，转着筋的小腿肚和虚虚的腰身软绵绵地靠着高大的男人，对方正一只手抱着他、一只手清理着被射的一片狼藉的后穴，白浊液湿哒哒地顺着大腿流下来，感受着埃尔文还留在他体内的手指，清晰到犯规的凹凸和薄茧的触感让他反复回忆着刚刚被做扩张时的情形，想着想着就脸红了，于是他干脆埋在对方结实的胸肌里装鸵鸟。  
可是禽兽就是禽兽，看见喜欢的人害羞时一定不会体贴地装不知道，而是上赶着去调戏，偶尔还会蹦出一两句毫无气氛的话。

比如此时埃尔文的手指头还在忙着刮出利威尔甬道里残留的精液，而他的表情倒颇为严肃。  
“请跟我交往吧，利威尔。”  
“你这个………………禽兽！既然想告白一开始就说啊！都是因为你，现在顺序都乱套了！明明应该先牵手约会再拥抱最后才是……啊！”  
埃尔文坏心眼地曲起指头挠在了利威尔体内的敏感点上，打断了他不满的控诉。  
“但是结果好不就可以了，我可是非常非常非常喜欢利威尔呢，一开始就喜欢哦。”  
没有任何杂质的蓝眼睛里盛满了亮晶晶的温柔和露骨的喜爱，看得利威尔竟一瞬间失了神，反应过来后他嘴角向下撇出一个小小的嫌弃的弧度，又重新埋进了对方的胸口。  
“……我知道啊。”  
“诶？什么时候？”  
“……从你故意掉进1米2儿童泳池开始。”

 

而关于这不得不说的设定——  
利威尔是自由之翼游泳馆的兼职救生员，埃尔文是自由之翼游泳馆的主顾。  
自从埃尔文见到利威尔后，就一直寻思着如何能追求到别人，先要能说上话才行，只要成功这第一步，剩下都好办。  
于是埃尔文苦思冥想数个日夜最终得到一条妙计。

把“意外落水”的埃尔文从1.2米儿童游泳池里打捞上来那天，利威尔第一次对他说了话。


End file.
